


Dog Days

by bzx93



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzx93/pseuds/bzx93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Rafael are relaxing on a rare vacation together when things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic in this fandom! I fell in love with Raúl Esparza and his character Rafael Barba while watching an episode of SVU recently so I thought I'd write a little something. Enjoy ~

Your slender fingers combed lazily through Rafael's hair, his head resting comfortably on your chest. The both of you laid along the length of your apartment's living room couch, loosely embracing each other in the soft, mid-morning light. Half-watching the re-run of some reality show on the television screen, the two of you whispered sweet nothings to each other beneath the quiet, distant electronic dialogue. As sparing as vacations were in your fields of work, neither of you wanted to waste a second of this precious time.

  
“You smell so good, cariño...” breathed Rafael, nuzzling the small bit of skin exposed above the top of your white tank. A small smile played across your lips.

“It's that new soap you bought me, Rafi. The one with the roses on it? You remember.”

“I do,I do,” he acknowledged, turning his head to plant a gentle kiss on your collarbone. His lips felt warm and soft against your skin. One of his hands snuck under the bottom of your tank and began to trace tiny circles around your hip bone. You prayed to God that your body would be good and not give away that that was one of your most sensitive spots. However, your prayers went unanswered and a short gasp left your mouth, outing yourself. You could practically hear the grin on Rafael's face.

“You like that?” Blood rose to your cheeks at his inquiry.

“Y-Yeah...” His middle finger drew a single line along the small dip just beside your hip bone, the pressure tapering off once he reached the top of your thigh. You grabbed a fist full of his silken brown hair as a wave of arousal washed over you, eliciting a slow sigh from your parted lips.

“Yes, right there, Rafi,” You breathed, eyes closing while you laid your head back against the couch's arm rest. You both stayed like this for a few moments, your breathing quickening each time Rafael brushed one finger, then two, then more on that same spot.

“Cariño, I never knew you were this sensitive,” he noted, pushing your tank up just past your waist. His eyes gazed up at you with a glint of mischief, a look with which you answered with a little, sheepish laugh.

“Tell me what you want.” Rafael's voice was low and sensual, breaking down your resolve piece by piece. To call what you felt in that moment embarrassment would be a gross understatement as your face felt as if it were literally on fire. No one you'd been with before had ever been so direct.

“Hey, don't worry, it's just me... Tell me. You like this don't you?” He touched you again, kissing your neck.

“Mhmm...”

“Alright, what else would you like?”

“Kiss me?” Your voice shook, unable to calm your racing heart. Just as Rafael moved closer to you, you stopped him with a turn of your head.

“Lower...” Turning your head back to him, you bit down on your lower lip, your eyes looking at him fleetingly. His gaze lingered on your mouth, the hunger in his eyes apparent. Taking his hand away from your hip, Rafael helped you out of your tank and dropped it off to the side, not watching it as it fluttered to the ground into a small heap. You hadn't been wearing a bra and you could clearly sense Rafael's eyes drinking in the tempting sight of your unclothed torso. All that was left was your thin, black thong just barely covering your lower body. Its transparent, mesh material gave Rafael an even more alluring view of you in all your beauty. As much as he'd love to bide his time with admiration, the pull of desire was much too great. He hooked his fingers right behind the hem of your thong and with a painstaking pace pulled them past your hips and down your legs, finally letting them fall from his hand. You had started to close your legs, but Rafael's hands beat you to it.

“This is what you want, right, cariño?” You swallowed hard.

“I do, Rafi, b-but I'm just... I'm nervous...”

“We really don't have to do this, I can stop--”

“No, it's okay. I want this. I... I want you.” Rafael picked up a small throw pillow that had fallen off the side of the couch and slipped it behind your back, helping you get into a more comfortable position. Now that you had become settled, Rafael rested his hands on your hips. Carefully, he brought them down along the inside of your thighs, relishing in the heat they gave off under his palms and the enticing smoothness of your skin. He then moved to lie down, propping himself up between your legs on his elbows. Inching forward, he shot you a questioning look.

“It's ok, baby.” With that confirmation, Rafael gave you a kiss there, one that lasted much too quickly. The feeling of his tongue cautiously licking at your sex made you sigh deeply and instinctively roll your hips forward. Rafael chuckled at your enthusiasm and held you down by your thighs, pushing his tongue deeper inside you.

“Oh, Jesus, _Rafael_...” Once more you buried your hand in his brown tresses, edging him on to give you even more of whatever fiendishly wonderful thing he was doing with that mouth of his. Over and over, you moaned bits and pieces of his name while he continued, unsure and honestly not caring how many times you'd done so. You refused to believe there could be anything else that could feel nearly as good as this, nor could there be any man who could ever do it so well. Rafael took one of his hands that had been on your thigh and used a finger to deftly slip inside, rapidly tapping at your clitoris, then putting pressure on it for a few seconds at a time. This in combination with his tongue had completely stripped you of your composure and you unexpectedly found yourself tensing up and crying out your lover's name, your back arching up from the pillow. As you came down from your high, Rafael crawled back up your body, kissing you softly.

“Did you like that?” He asked with a cheeky smirk.

“What do you think?” You answered, kissing him back.


End file.
